


It's You

by trxffs



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: But a good end!, Chapter 18 Spoilers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Song Lyrics, Sorry the build up to the prompt part is long?? I got carried away while listening to some songs;;, mentions of yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxffs/pseuds/trxffs
Summary: 『 But most of all, Uenoyama focused solely on the sound of Mafuyu humming along to the radio. 』Alternatively, Mafuyu gives up on homework in order to sing to Uenoyama.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> >Finished re-watching Given with Haru.  
>Still feeling.  
>Reads [this prompt.](https://d-a-z-a-i.tumblr.com/post/188931917007)  
>Writes
> 
> Also [these are the songs I listened to](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPaqM2crcabWl-bUgQIyRFAv8fdgi8t38) while writing this.
> 
> The fic includes the song It's You by Ali Gatie

The small space of Mafuyu’s bedroom was filled up with little noises. The cicadas far outside screaming to be heard. The small conversations from people passing by the window. Kedama whining and pawing at the closed door as if begging to be let back in for attention. But most of all, Uenoyama focused solely on the sound of Mafuyu humming along to the radio.

“You can let him in you know?”

Mafuyu stopped humming and a sleepy smile spread across his lips as he shook his head and looked up to catch his eye.

“We wouldn’t get any homework done if I let him in. You spoil him too much, he’s learnt that you actually enjoy petting him.”

Uenoyama startled at the comment. It’s true that Uenoyama had grown a soft spot for the pup. He never had any pets when he was younger and he would hardly call the elementary class hamster his pet after he was too afraid to hold the frail creature in fear of accidentally hurting it.

“He’s just a good stress relief… being that soft and all.” A blush flushed Uenoyama’s cheeks and he pouted, but soon composed himself to look down accusingly at his boyfriend.

“B-Besides! We aren’t getting much work done in the first place like this!”

Mafuyu was currently resting up against Uenoyama’s side with his head on the other’s shoulder. Both of his arms were looped around his moody boyfriend’s left, leaving Uenoyama with only one hand to write with.

They had been like that for the past half an hour after Uenoyama made the decision to put the radio on to help them both concentrate on the different homework they had been assigned a few days prior. What he hadn’t expected though was the seemingly never ending playlist of love songs that the station had decided to play at that given moment.

“You’re warm.”

Mafuyu had long abandoned his homework in favour of getting caught up in the moment and clinging to the poor boy sat beside him. Uenoyama had no room to argue though. After remembering the altercation they had over Mafuyu spending so much time around Akihiko’s place to help write their second song’s lyrics, Uenoyama was glad that he could spend his time alone with Mafuyu. It wasn’t easy for him to admit that he had been jealous -or depressed as he had put it- but after hearing the distressed voice Mafuyu made as he tried to walk away, he vowed to never to be another source of Mafuyu’s pain by keeping his complaints to himself.

As the band’s workload increased with more gigs and competitions, the time they had together like this was starting to get a bit sparse.

The radio’s new song brought Uenoyama’s attention back to the hushed humming that Mafuyu had started up again. But this time the humming wasn’t wholeheartedly committed to the melody. Almost as if he was hesitating or unsure of what he was humming to. It wasn’t until the raven listened to the lyrics that he felt a forceful thump in his stomach as the realisation started to sink in.

**‘Trust me, I’ve been broken before-’  
‘-I’ve been broken, yeah. I know how it feels.’**

Uenoyama glanced down at Mafuyu out of the corner of his eye as he carried on humming, his voice breaking on a small note every so often. _What happened to all the love songs? Don’t tell me they’re playing heartbreakers…_

**‘I’m hurting inside.’  
‘I’m so scared to fall in love, but if it’s you then I’ll try-’**

That last line hit Uenoyama the most. Could this be how Mafuyu feels, or are the weight of these words his own feelings? He was always afraid that Mafuyu wouldn’t fall for him, but instead someone else. But now that they were dating there shouldn’t be any room for doubt.

Of course he loves Mafuyu. _Have… Have I ever told him? Out loud?_

Moments passed and Uenoyama slowly came to the conclusion that yes, he was _scared._ He used to be scared to love Mafuyu because that love also meant facing his past with Yuki. It meant embracing that their love, what they had, is what ultimately made his boyfriend who he is today. He felt like he owed a lot to the Yoshida kid. However, he couldn’t forgive him for the suffering he had caused. And for that very reason Uenoyama would indeed _try_ his upmost hardest for Mafuyu.

Uenoyama took this moment to shift their positions so that Mafuyu was pulled onto his lap facing his direction. This way he was able to gently remove the hair that was now covering Mafuyu’s painful expression as he attempted to hum along to the song.

**“Then, please, don’t let history repeat itself-”** Mafuyu started to sing. 

The strain in his voice made his usual singing voice scratchy. It was almost painful for Uenoyama to listen to. He loved Mafuyu’s singing voice but the lyrics he sang right now weren’t filled with the strong voice that he sung their first song with. It was like he was trying to sing between sobs.

With his heart filled with sorrow and helplessness, Uenoyama lifted a hand up to cup Mafuyu’s cheek as he let the boy carry on singing.

**“- ‘Cause I want you, I want you-”**

Uenoyama leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Mafuyu closed his eyes with a shaky sigh and carried on.

**“And you’re the only thing I want.”**

Mafuyu then turned his head slightly so that he could feel his lips against Uenoyama’s palm, wasting no time in placing a soft kiss against it before finishing the lyrics with more confidence than he started with.

**“It’s you, it’s always you.”**

Mafuyu opened his eyes and smiled delicately over at Uenoyama from the corner of his eye. All of a sudden the worry, insecurity and sadness vanished from the boy and in place his heart filled with intense love and emotion. He felt like he was floating from the look he was getting.

**“If I’m ever gonna fall in love, I know it’s gonna be you.”**

The rest of the song was soon forgotten as Uenoyama turned the other’s face towards him and surged forward, catching his lips and kissing his boyfriend with such determination and want.

**‘It’s you, it’s always you.’**  
**‘Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you.’**

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I noticed there aren't many Given fics yet so one more to add to the collection!
> 
> I guess what happens next is up to your imagination.


End file.
